Double the Trouble
by blondelalonde
Summary: Evie and Finn are twins. They are partners as well. And when they finally cave in and enroll in the DWMA, trouble erupts! Rated T cause of cursing and shit. It's just gonna end up being Black*StarxOC. I can taste it omfg.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HI HIYA! im here with another oc jfc, well, technically two. well anyway, i lost the remote so 700 club is stuck on the telly and im bored so i might as well type this so yeah.**

**you're welcome**

**enjoy and lmk what you think cause when i dont get feedback i get nervous as fuck**

**okay now you can read**

**bye**

It was another hot day in Death City as two teens finished their long journey. Little did they know, their journey had just begun.

They had just arrived at the top of the stairs, leading to the DWMA. The girl of the two grinned brightly towards the building, her medium brown-red hair shifting along with the hot wind.

"Well..." She started, her New York accent thick, just how she liked it.

"Wha's it look like?!"

The boy, her twin brother, looked down towards his blind sister with a small smile. "A lot different from back home, I'll tell you that." His accent was well hidden, just how HE liked it.

At that, the smaller girls smile softened as her milky gaze looked in the direction of the giant school. "Time ta go and see our new school, bro."

By know I suppose you're wondering: "Who is this pair of odd looking siblings!?"

Well, to answer your question, these two twins are Evangeline and Finnegan Roth.

Back home, The Roth twins were known for their double tricks in the ring.

Ring, as in boxing ring.

No one could have guessed that Finn was a boxer. He looked more like an A-Student, wearing a button down shirt, tie, sweater, and a pair of black jeans.

Evie, on the other hand, looked just like a stereotypical boxer. Wearing a white male wife-beater, which she most likely stole from her brother, and a pair of red basketball shorts. Her hair was always pulled back into a messy pony tail.

Evie heard her brother start to move and quickly slipped a finger in his belt loop so she could follow. She shifted her book bag on her shoulder so it didn't dig into her skin like it had been before.

"We've gotta go ta Lord Death, Bro." Evie stated and Finn nodded.

"Yeah. "

They walked silently through out the halls of the academy, getting lost once or twice before making it to the Death Room. After knocking, Finn walked into the beautiful room, his sister close behind.

"Hey! Hiya! Hello!" Lord Death greeted with his goofy voice. "You must be the Roth twins! Am I right?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Welcome to Death City! I hope you've liked it so far! Mr. Donatelli already sent your enrollment things over, so I guess you can head straight to class! You both have the same schedules, as requested. So best be off. Just look for class Crescent Moon! See yah!"

They blinked.

Wow. This sure was different from back home.

"What class are we supposed to be in again?" Finn asked her about ten minutes later after they walked down to the office and picked up their schedules. A nice woman that looked like a mummy informed them that they needed to head down there after seeing them stumble out of the Death Room.

Evie's bare toes wiggled on the cold tiles as she tried to pinpoint their class. Her eyes closed. Lord Death had mentioned that there were many strong people in their new class so she searched for strong souls all in one area.

She grinned and her eyes opened.

"Bingo." She muttered.

"This way!" She shouted, pointing towards some stairs and stomping forward.

For once he was following HER.

They walked about four flights of stairs until she stopped and blankly looked down the hallway that was full of kids. It looked like it was free period for a few classes. Instinctively she grabbed onto her brothers belt loop so she didn't get lost. "Dead ahead." She muttered.

Finn nodded and started to push his way through the crowd. A few people gave them odd looks which he ignored with ease.

Only a minute or two later he finally pushed passed all of the kids and stopped in front of the classroom door. Hesitantly, he walked inside, his sister blindly trailing behind him.

Literally.

A blonde woman with an eyepatch was quietly filling out some papers while her class was out for free period. She looked up when the door opened and she saw two unfamiliar faces. She saw the boy of the pair look down at a slip of paper in his hand before looking up and smiling slightly towards her.

"Excuse us, are you Marie-sensei?"

The girl next to him, only stared blankly in the death scythes direction, making the blonde slightly uncomfortable. She shook it off and smiled towards the twins, standing up and straightening her skirt-dress thing that I have no idea what it is.

"Yes I am. You must be my two new students," Marie looked down towards her desk briefly before looking back up. Finn assumed that she was looking at their files or something. "Evangeline and Finnegan Roth?" Marie noted that the girl, she though was Evangeline, visibly cringe as she spoke her name.

Finn nodded. "Shinigami-sama told us to come straight here since everything was in order?" The blonde smiled wider. "Yup! My class is out at the moment, but they'll be back in about ten...fifteen minutes? So why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves while we wait, hm?"

Finn shifted on his feet. Now that he was done with introductions and everything, it seemed like he wasn't going to talk any more. Time for Evie to shine, it seemed.

"So where are you two from?"

"New York."

"Are you two siblings? You look very mu-"

"We're twins."

"Are you two partners?"

"I'm the meister. Finn is the weapon."

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"That's none of your concern."

Ten seconds later the bell rung, signaling a wave of kids to come pouring into the classroom. _Thank god. _Finn thought. You could slice the air in here. His sister had that effect on some people.

Evie could feel people staring at her and her brother, that now stood behind Marie, who went to the front of the class to quiet the kids.

"Now class, we've got a few new students..."

**omfg 700 club finally fucking ended so now im watching fresh prince of bel-air and im happy now **

**well read and review okay thanks bye**

**zom out bitches**


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter oop**

Evie began to feel nervous once the mumbling started. Anyone with normal ears wouldn't be able to hear it, but since one of her senses was gone, all of the others were like 100% better. She shifted her feet once in a while as she stood there awkwardly next to her brother. But still, she kept her sly grin plastered to her face, even though it was starting to waver as she felt everyone staring at her.

Somewhere in the class, a blue haired idiot was glaring down at the two new students. The tall guy was stiff looking, basically looking like a male Maka. He snorted quietly at the thought. The extremely tiny girl standing next to him, grinned lazily up towards the crowd. Star scowled slightly.

The blue haired meister leaned towards his meister and began to speak.

"The guy looks kinda strong, but that girl looks like a weakling..." He muttered almost silently. His weapon, a pretty black haired girl, nudged him in the side, a way to silently scold him. Suddenly, Star froze when he felt a pair of eyes, stare daggers into his skull.

He turned slowly to see that new girl, glaring at him. Her grin was gone, replaced with a tight-lipped straight face.

_No way! _Star thought, his eyes widening slightly.

_How the hell did she hear me from all the way up here?! _

He was shaken from his thoughts when Marie clapped one last time, sucessfully getting the attention of all the class. "Now class..." The blonde teacher started. "We've got a few new students..."

"Say hello to Evangeline and Finnegan Roth." Yet again, Evie cringed at the sound of her full name. Damn, she hated her name. Finn stayed still, a virtual statue next to the girl. She heard a snort come from the same place and she sent another glare in that general direction.

Marie continued once some more of the curious mumbling went out. "They came here from New York, and just arrived today!" She turned towards the twins. "Is there anything you wanna say to the class?" Like usual, Finn stayed silent. Evie smirked slightly. "Nah, thank yah though." She heard a few snickers at her accent but ignored it.

Marie glared at the class with her visible eye and they went silent once more.

"Alright then! You can take a seat right up there." Finn noted that she pointed to the to available seats in front of the blue haired kid and scowled slightly. They had to sit in the middle of the damned class.

Evie nodded absently to the teacher before looping her finger in Finns belt loop and followed him up the stairs cautiously. She heard a few quiet comments about her feet and continued on, her teeth grinding together so she didn't snap back at those stupid buggers.

They quickly sat in their seats. Evie let out a sigh as she criss-crossed her legs in her seat and propped her chin up with her palm. Marie clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention before starting.

"Okay class... Today we are going to continue our lesson on soul resonance and..." By then Evie completely downed out all of the voices and stared off into space with her milky eyes. For some reason, she felt someone glare daggers at the back of her head. In any other situation like this she would turn around and glare right back, but something about the soul behind her seemed...almost...scary?

Now don't get me wrong, Evie is scared of almost nothing. But this weird soul basically has her frozen in her seat. Slowly, she leaned toward her brother. "Who's sitting behind me?" She whispered very quietly, but making sure to let her voice be loud enough for the meister behind her to hear.

She might be scared, but messing with people was just the cure.

"Some blue haired idiot." He whispered back and smirked slightly, knowing what his idiotic twin sister was up to. Evie said nothing back, only nodding slightly and returning to her old position. Chin in hand and paying no attention to the teacher at all. Finn on the other hand took notes, like everyone around them. Though he didn't need them, it was nice to have something to do.

About an hour later, the discussion ended and so did class for the day. As soon as the bell rang Evie was already out of her seat and was walking down the stairs that lead to the classes exit. Finn was close behind her, examining their class schedule. He was slightly confused after Marie ended the discussion when the bell rang and said: "Alright! See you all tomorrow morning!"

He raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper. It seemed that they had classes all day, free period, this class, then lunch. After lunch they were free to go home. _What an odd schedule..._ Finn thought as he relied the information to his sister.

Evie grinned. "Cool. I'm gonna skip lunch, okay?" She knew that Finn always thought it was a bad idea to leave her alone, but she always got her way eventually. "Evie...I don't th-"

"It's okay Bro. I'll wait at the stairs for you." And with that, she took off.

Since they wondered the school earlier in the day, she was able to make some sort of map in her head, remembering which turns and stairs to take to make it to the front of the school.

Her run slowed into a casual walk, her bare feet making little taps against the cold tiles of the floor. She sighed slightly, letting her feet guide her when... "Oh! Aren't you the new girl in my class? Evangeline...right?" A girls voice asked.

Evie groaned silently before turning to the voice and nodding, trying her best to keep a smile on her face. "Um...Yeah. I'm Evie, and you are?" The meister held out her hand in the direction of the person talking to her, hoping that she seemed normal and...well...NOT blind.

A gloved hand took her pale one and shook it eagerly. "My names Maka. Nice to meet you, Evie! Hey, why aren't you at lunch?" The boxer took her hand back and rested it casually on her hip. "I skipped. Not like its required to eat or anything." She let out a chuckle and Maka laughed along with her. "Yes I suppose."

They started walking to the front of the school and were talking the whole way. Mostly about how Evie felt about her new school, or just about normal things like their likes and dislikes and junk like that. When the brown haired girl felt the heat of the sun on her skin, she smiled and looked up, as if she was ACTUALLY looking at the sun.

She was about to say something when she heard a rather loud voice from in front of her.

"HEY. NEW GIRL."

_Who the hell is this now?!_ She thought angrily, turning to gaze in the direction of the voice. She froze when she felt this persons soul.

It was the same one from class.

The same guy that her twin referred to as a "Blue haired idiot."

Black*Star came to pick a fight with her.

Shit.

**I thank you guys that reviewed! You're awesome! **

**So anyway, I don't own shit.**

**Review guies!**


End file.
